Cardinal Feathers
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: WARNING: LIME. The young cardinal waits for a nightly visist from a dear friend but gets so much more then she bargained for. Her life will no longer be the same after that night and he was going to make sure of it. One Shot


Cardinal Feathers

One Shot (maybe)

Fear of Flying

(A/N This story is aimed for more of the older teens do to certain themes. Namely for the bit of lime in this story. But if you want to read it be my guest. I'm just giving you fair warning. There isn't going to any humor in this one. Sorry. But I hope you find this to be different.)

* * *

This was wrong. This was all so very wrong, but yet it felt so very right at the same time. This feeling that took over was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her mind and body were contradicting each other. Her mind said no but her body said yes. It confused her to no end. Why was she allowing this? How did all this happen? 

It started out simple enough she was to meet with him at midnight out on her balcony. Her long golden spiral locks swaying gently in breeze. The stars were seen for miles around and the moon was painted red. A lunar eclipse that was both beautiful, yet foreboding of things to come.

She had met him many times like this before, so this was nothing new to her. The clock tower somewhere out in the city rang for the twelve O'clock hour. Her heart skipped a beat for moment. Why? She didn't know but a bad feel seemed to loom over head and a chill ran down her spin.

She pulled her long red night robe close to her body, listening to the chiming of the bells that echoed through the quiet city with an eerie resonance. Her blue eyes scanned the heavens for him. She continued to peer into the diamond studded sky until she saw a shadowed figure come towards her. His form was of a winged angel silhouetted against the blood moon.

She swallowed hard as he neared her. His darken form finally blotting out the moon all together, casting a dark shadow upon her. She stepped back away from him and out of his shadow as he landed on the balcony's railing with perfect ease. His massive wings still spread wide against the skyline.

She had begun to tremble and a small gasp escaped her quivering lips. He gently stepped onto the landing, gracefully and silently. His long robe swayed with every step he took toward the young woman. Her own robe mimicked his as she stepped back away from him in fear. Her heart was racing into her throat.

Now she knew something was wrong. The look in his craving eyes and the soiled grin on his face was not like him at all. It was lustful and disturbing. She continued to step back away from her now unwanted visitor. She reached behind her back as she hit the French doors, frantically looking for the bronze handle that would let her inside, giving her some form of escape.

But just as she found the cool piece of metal she was forcefully pinned up against the frosted stained glass by his weight, pressing up against her. Her voice was lost deep her throat. Screaming for help was impossible now. She quickly latched on tight to the handle and pushed down.

The doors flew open from the weight of two beings pushing so hard against them. Gravity took hold sending them to the ground in a hurry. She landed painfully on her back as he landed on top of her, still grinning at her. She quickly scrambled from underneath him to her feet. She had to make it to the door leading to the hall. She would have a chance then.

But her hopes were crushed when he appeared right in her path. She had no time to stop or avoid him. She slammed right into him but he didn't even jolt from the impact. She quickly tried to pull away from him but soon found his strong wings had incased her and his hands held onto her thin waist.

"Let me go," she managed to squeak out.

"Now why would I want to do that, your Eminence," he said, bringing his dark face close her pale one. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

He then moved in closer and placed his lips up against hers, and pulled her in close. She tasted so divine, he had to have more of her. His long fangs had cut her lips, straining them crimson, letting the life giving liquid run down her orifice, and creep down her neck until he gently licked it away.

He slowly pulled away from her and stared down at the young female, licking his dark lips clean. She was shaking in his grasp. The cold Woman of Steel was actually shaking. This was too good to be true. He then removed his hands and carefully undid the knot in the gold sash that tied her robe close.

"Stop it," she said, finally getting up the nerve and hit him square in chest with her fists.

A hollow thump reverberated from his chest. He was heartless, empty inside. He just laughed at her pathetic form of defense. He reached up and slid her robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the soft carpeted floor. She was dressed in a simple pink nightgown with white lace on the sleeves, collar, and skirt. It was a thin material, showing every natural curve she owned.

Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. Her fear was intoxicating to all of his senses. He wanted her completely. He wanted nothing more then to soil this woman before him. To brake her and to make her his, both body and soul.

"Come along now, dear," he cooed at her, grabbing her waist once more and started moving towards her large bed. "Let's not keep ourselves waiting any longer."

"No, please, God, no," she cried as he pushed her back onto her bed before crawling up on top of her. "How dare you do this to me! Bastard!"

"Hush, hush, sweet Caterina," he grinned sweetly, pressing a clawed finger up against her lips. "You did agree to meet me after all. You could have declined but you didn't. You're at just as much fault as I am. So, don't go acting righteous now."

Her lips shivered for a second before opening and allowed her teeth to latch down on the offending finger with all her might. He flinched slightly not so much from the pain but from the shock that she would revert to such a childish, if not primal form of defense. His grinned didn't waver but only widened, watching his blood flow from his gloved finger and into her mouth, coating her pearly teeth crimson. He loved it.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! You really know how to turn me on," he whispered in her ear. "Tonight you and I are going to thoroughly enjoy each other's company. Now, please be a good girl a let go of my finger."

Her vice grip on his finger slowly loosened after feeling his free hand run up and down between her breasts. He pulled his finger free and licked away his remaining blood and her saliva that was not saturated in the fabric. His large wings soon vanished, littering the room with feathers that fluttered down all around them. Now it was the time to make her his.

He took a sharp clawed finger and ran it down the front her thin nightgown and sliced it down to her navel. She quickly tried to hold the slit closed but he quickly removed her hands and tore the sliced fabric wide open, revealing her bare breasts.

Now exposed to him her blue eyes filled with tears. She had been fighting them back, but now she could no longer. He was sitting straight up on her hips making sure she didn't escape him. He reached up and removed his outer cloak and threw it to the floor. He also undid his belts, long robe, and pants. He then took off his gloves and shoes.

She knew it was coming all too soon. She didn't want it to come but strangely the urge to let it come crept through her veins like fire. Her body only quivered more as he removed the last piece of clothing that was originally made to hide his shame.

His hands reached for her again and pulled the rest the tattered gown from her body. He licked his lips with desire as he carefully pulled down her only piece of clothing that shielded her from him. He removed the warm undergarment completely and threw it to the ground with the rest of the clothes. He quickly pulled the covers out from under her, and then pulled them up over them both. The thick purple curtains that were spread opened closed by themselves as if an unseen entity had pulled then shut

The room was now completely dark with the exception of a small nightlight at other end of the room. Nothing moved outside of the room and everything around them blurred into nothingness.

This was wrong. This was all so very wrong, but yet it felt so very right at the same time. This feeling that took over was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her mind and body were contradicting each other. Her mind said no but her body said yes. It confused her to no end. Why was she allowing this? Simply because she was a woman and he was a man. It was nature's course after all.

His hands were free to run up and down her, touching forbidden parts, careful not mar her soft skin with his claws. Even her own hands were doing the same to him, feeling every taunt muscle in his body. Their lips were locked tightly only unlocking for a quick breath before locking again.

This was all he ever wanted. To make her his and she finally allowed him the honor. He could feel her desire for him course through her veins like wildfire. Untamed and ruthless under his body and she could undoubtedly feel the same from him.

His lips slowly moved from hers, down to her chin, and down even more to her throat. He could feel her hot blood the strongest there. He had been planning this from the whole start. To make her completely his she must become like him, but unlike the Bacillus found in vampires that could easy turn a human the Crusnik Nanomachines were very dangerous to introduce to the average human it will kill them. He needed her alive thought but he wanted her so very much.

The urge for her was so strong it was consuming him, telling him to make her into what he was. He wanted nothing more than that but it would kill her. His fangs grew even longer as the urge surged through every fiber of his being. His pale bangs stuck to his sweaty face as he looked down at her with glowing red eyes.

Maybe perhaps he could still turn her somehow. A thought struck his head. While her eyes were closed, lost her thoughts he gently took her hand in his and bit down in her wrist. His fangs were so sharp she didn't feel a thing. He then bit down into his own wrist and place the two wounds together.

Even back when he was "considered" human his blood and his sibling's blood were very aggressive. When even a drop was introduced to one pint of the blood of an average human it would devour and convert every cell to match their own. It was made that way so whenever they need a transfusion that could take any type. Perhaps this was the answer. If her blood was like his perhaps the Crusnik could finally live through her as well.

He waited a couple of minutes before bring his lips up her soft neck. He kissed it gently at first before opening his mouth fully and dug in. She still felt no sharp pain from his fangs just small a sucking feeling on her neck. She let out deep sigh as his arms wrapped around her completely pulling her in close.

* * *

Time passed by and the young woman was now fast asleep, with her head resting on his chest. He held onto her tightly, watching her head rise and fall with every breath he took in and out. It had been an hour or so since she lapsed into a deep sleep. He grinned as he looked down at her wrist. The cut was no longer there. Just smooth, unblemished skin. 

But only time would tell if she was truly like him or not. Of course he knew they were both going to be in big trouble for this, but he really didn't care. He had her now and forever. No matter how much she would deny him it wouldn't take much for her to return to him. They had tasted each other and were now addicted to one another.

He let out a long breath. He knew he would have to leave before the sun rose. He carefully placed the young Duchess' head onto a warm pillow as he slid out from underneath her. He pulled the covers over her bare form as he walked around to the other side of the bed. He quickly got dressed again before he brushed out long soft hair with his fingers to get a few knots out. He turned to look at her once more before walking away from her.

"I will return to you, my dear," he said with a sweet smile. "You are mine now and forever."

He opened the door leading to the hall this time and stepped out, quietly closing it back. He knew the balcony would make it easier for him to leave but he just wanted make a little trouble for everyone in the Vatican before he left.

He knew the reality of what conspired would hit her hard when she woke up. It was best if he wasn't anywhere around her for a while. Perhaps now he won't feel so lonely, knowing there would be young woman waiting for him.

* * *

A bad feel took hold of him. He ran down the halls lit only by dim lights. The guards were quickly rattled awake as a man ran passed them at a speed that was unheard of in an average human. He raced down the hall, knocking whatever guard was stupid enough to get his path. His fangs where bared and eyes red with anger. 

He knew where he was going after all and he didn't want some dumb-ass guards slowing him down. He continued to tear down the hall knocking everyone and everything out of his path. Even sending a bewildered trigger-happy android into a wall. He slid to a stop at a polished wood door. He grabbed hold of the bronze handle and flung open the door.

The door hit the wall behind so hard it punched a hole in the wood paneling from the door handle. The gust from the door made a large magnitude of large and small white feathers fly up into the air. The woman that had been asleep in her bed was jolted awake. She sat up with such a start to see what happened she forgot she was unclothed, letting the covers fall from her shoulders and back down onto the bed. The two locked eyes, both pair wide with surprise. One pair looked ashamed and the other looked betrayed.

He bared his fangs as a growl rose from his throat. He shut the door back and locked it to keep the guards out. She frantically pulled the covers back around her bare chest as he ran at her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, forgetting he had his claws extend, causing them to dig in deep. Long trails of blood slid down her back and coated his trembling fingers.

She let out a cry of pain as he held onto her. How could she ever do such a thing. She just betrayed him in the worst possible way. His hot red eyes bore into her own deep blue ones as tears had began to pour from them. These were not the eyes of the strong woman he knew. They were the eyes of broken woman he didn't know. The spark that made her who she was, was no longer there.

He realized this as he stared at her. He saw that she never really wanted this to happen in the first place. Her spirit was shattered and that she was taken away from him. Her purity was lost forever to a devil of destruction. He quickly found tears building up in his own eyes that were now turning a glacier blue. His fangs and talons retracted back to the length of an average man.

"ABEL, I'M SORRY!" she screamed, burying her head into his chest. "GOD, I'M SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA! I THOUGHT THAT THE LETTER WAS FROM YOU!"

She was crying uncountable and her body was shaking. He quickly pulled the covers back over her to hide her shame before wrapping his arms around the hysterical woman. He ran a gentle hand up and down her back to relax her. He then remembered the cuts her made in her shoulders. He carefully pulled the covers back from her shoulders to get a better look at them.

His eyes widened and his face turned as white as a ghost. The cuts were gone completely. The fear of something worse than death struck his heart. He looked down at the sobbing woman in his arms. He carefully reached up around her neck and felt two small wounds healing under his touch.

That son of bitch did it. He figured out how to change human into a Crusnik. He didn't know how he did it but the priest's urge for revenge was stronger than ever before. His brother had taken two women from his life. One by death and the other sinful pleasures. His blood began to boil and he wanted to go after that bastard more than ever before, but he had another matter to attend to now; the new fledgling Crusnik weeping in his arms.

She probably didn't even realize what he had done to her. Not until her first urge to feed struck her. She would be going through hell and that would mean he would have to stay with her until she could understand everything that was happening to her. He would teach her how to control and hide the monster that's now living within her.

If her half brother ever found out, that power hungry cardinal would quickly strip her of everything and throw her out of the Vatican, hell, Rome even. Or maybe even something worse. He shuttered at the thought. He calmly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down the best he could. He would hold her for as long as it took.

"Shh, shh, shhhh. It's all right, your Eminence. I have you. I won't let him anywhere near you ever again," he said sweetly into her ear. "I'll make sure of it. No one will even know about this. No one but me and you. I'll protect you now and forever."

(A/N _**All right who thought that was Abel at the very beginning? Now be honest about this. Did you really think sweet Abel would do such a thing? C'mon just how many people realized tha was Cain and not Abel. Well, c'mon who that was Abel a first.**_ Anyway, that's all I have. Now unless you want this to become a regular story I need at last _**20 reviews**_.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
